Sick Days
by iSneezeStars
Summary: It's not that Darcy was hiding... Okay, maybe she was but she had a perfectly good reason for it. She was sick… again. Sometimes being the only non-super-serum'd person in a relationship with two super-soldiers seriously sucked. (Steve/Bucky/Darcy)
1. Sick Days

_**Tumblr Writing Prompt:**__ Imagine Person A of your OTP is sick. Person B has to spend hours cajoling them into lying down. For OT3, imagine Person C gets fed up with this and grabs Person A to physically throw them into bed._

* * *

It's not that Darcy was hiding...

Okay, maybe she was but she had a perfectly good reason for it. She was sick… again. Sometimes being the only non-super-serum'd person in a relationship with two super-soldiers seriously sucked. Sure she had big strong guys to open jars for her and tall people to reach the dishes on the top shelf but they also came with mother-hen tendencies and overbearing and overprotective streaks. So she may have (at the current point in time and for the past week) been actively avoiding her boys.

It hadn't been hard at first. Steve and Bucky had been on a mission when she felt that first fateful tickle in her throat. So she did what any good workaholic would do and ignored it. Her reprieve hadn't lasted long though because they came back two days later, just as Darcy was starting to show signs of being sick. JARVIS, the peach that he was, had alerted Darcy to their return just in time for her to see them step off the elevator. She had visibly blanched and took off in the opposite direction. Pausing only to give them a brief smile and a wave before she was gone.

Darcy had sent them a quick text apologizing and saying she was super busy with work stuffs and that she would see them later. Which had seemed to pacify them for a day but after that they had come looking for her. The first time they popped into the lab unannounced she had barely had time to get out the back door. It was lucky she hadn't had her ear buds in and had heard them bickering in the hallway before they entered. After that she had JARVIS set an alarm on her phone that went off anytime they were within close proximity. So far it had worked like a charm.

The only real problem she was having in avoiding her boys was when it came time to turn in for the night. Darcy was a cuddler. Which meant she spent most nights snuggled up to at least one of her boys, if not both. So not coming by at night was suspicious. She had taken to claiming exhaustion after working late hours. It was a weak excuse and she knew it but it was all she had. It was just lucky for her that she still had her own place (though not for their lack of trying. She just needed her own space and three people living under one roof seemed a little cramped to her is all...) Nonetheless, that's how her week had been going. Sure she was avoiding phone calls and keeping to text because her voice was gravelly. And sure she was ducking and covering every time the boys she loved showed up, but what else was she supposed to do? If they got their hands on her she was done for! It was really for the best… or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

And so, Darcy was currently curled up on her sofa in her most lived in sweats with a blanket around her shoulders. Trying to get some work done before it was feeding time for the science bro's and bra, respectively. She was feeling the worst she had felt all week and was pretty sure she was full blown contagious. She didn't trust herself not to make Tony or Jane sick (she was pretty sure Bruce didn't get sick anymore) so it was solitary confinement for her.

That's when they found her.

* * *

A loud banging on her apartment door startled her. Tossing her papers she dove behind the couch in a move Bucky would have been proud of. Even though there was a wall between them, somehow, in her mind, they might be able to see through it. So it was best to duck and cover.

"Darcy open up." Bucky barked through the door. Apparently they had, had enough of her games. She didn't move. She was pretty sure their x-ray vision (which somehow couldn't see through the couch she was hiding behind) was based on movement.

"Darce, JARVIS already told us you were in there." Steve's voice sounded worried even from the other side of the door.

"Traitor." She snapped raising a fist into the air and then dissolving into a coughing fit.

"I am sorry Miss Darcy but it is my job to look after the well being of all the Avengers." The AI replied on an even keel.

"I'm not an Avenger." She argued with the disembodied voice but the point was moot.

"You are by association." JARVIS responded causing Darcy to deflate.

"Darcy we can hear you." She didn't even need to see Steve face to know he was exasperated with her.

"Damn these freakishly thin walls and super soldier hearing." Darcy grumbled. "I'm not home." She called out in an attempt to dissuade them.

"Doll, you have three seconds to open this door before I break it down." Bucky growled causing Darcy to pale.

He wouldn't…

He would!

Falling over her couch she stumbled to her door and yanked it open.

"What!" She snapped.

"Why are you avoid-" Steve stopped mid sentence at the sight of her. "Oh." He finished lamely.

"Well don't you look… lovely." Bucky said giving her a once over and taking in her sallow skin and dark circles. He leant against the door frame in case she decided to slam it shut.

"You're sick." Stated Steve pulling up his sleeve and resting his wrist on her burning forehead.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Darcy sulked, she had been doing so well.

"I wish you'd have just told us. We could have taken care of you." He admonished causing her to roll her eyes. That was exactly what she was trying to avoid. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself, besides she had things to do.

"Alright, get into bed." Bucky ushered her into the apartment.

"No, it's almost time for me to make sure the scientifically inclined trio feed and water themselves." Darcy said pushing against Bucky, not that it did much. She was even weaker then normal which only made him seem like even more of an immovable force then normal.

"They can look after themselves until you're better." Steve reasoned with her.

"No, they really can't." She shot back with a huff. Bucky gave a dramatic sigh and then swooped down on her. Lifting her with ease and cradling her like a child he walked toward her room.

"I'm sick! You're not allowed to manhandle me!" Darcy whined in an undignified manner. It was pretty hard to be dignified when you were being carried like an infant.

"I am if it's for your own good." He said lightly while depositing her onto the mattress. "Bed," he grunted "stay in it." Bucky pointed at Steve. "You, make sure she stays in it. I'll start on the soup." He ordered and Steve straightened. Darcy cocked her head to the side and couldn't help but think it must have been weird for Steve to be the one taking orders instead of giving them.

"When that's done I'll head to the store and get some cold medicine while you feed her." Steve nodded.

"Good thinking." Agreed Bucky as he walked out of her room and into her modest kitchen.

"I'm right here guys." She moaned, annoyed that they were talking about her as if she wasn't.

"And that's where you'll stay too." Said Steve laying down beside her and tucking her into his side. He rubbed small circles down her arm and she felt her resolve slipping away. There was no way she was going to get any work done now. One of them would be with her at all times until she was better or they got called to assemble.

"Can I at least have my phone?" Darcy asked hopefully.

"No." Steve said in his Captain America voice.

Darcy sighed and laid her head on his chest sniffling pitifully. She really did feel awful. He ran his fingers through her hair and she gave in.

Let the mothering begin.

* * *

_**A.N:**__ Still trying to overcome some writers block. So another fic for you all. _


	2. One Job

Bucky and Natasha were out on a mission.

Doing, as Darcy had so eloquently put it, super secret Russian spy shit. Which was fine, Bucky had often gone out on missions without Steve before. The only problem with it this time, was that it left Steve to play nurse maid to Darcy. He loved Darcy, he did and he didn't mind having to take care of her; it's just that she wasn't the easiest person to look after. She was constantly trying to get her hands on her electronics so that she could get back to work and plotting daring escapes that would put Houdini to shame. Which was what he might have to start calling her… Houdini. As it was, he already had to rely on his super soldier skills to keep her in bed. To put it plainly, Darcy was the worst sick patient ever.

"Steve." Darcy whined wriggling around under the covers like a worm. They were sitting side by side on the bed watching another movie.

"No." He sighed. He didn't even have it in him to use his Captain America voice anymore. After four days of the same argument his patients was wearing a little thin.

"Please." She snivelled pathetically and coughed a few times.

"Darcy." Steve sighed leaning his head back against the headboard.

"I'm going through major Jane withdrawal." She huffed and pulled the covers up over her head.

"She came to see you two days ago." He replied evenly.

"Yeah but we text back and forth like a hundred times a day! This isn't fair. I'm being punished because I got sick. Which totally isn't even my fault." She let out a frustrated growl and poked her head above the blankets again. "I've even been talking those nasty horse pills you call vitamins, I swear!"

"I know baby, but if I let you have your phone you'll start working and that's not resting, it will take longer for you to get better." Said Steve turning to her and petting her hair.

"Just give me my laptop for an hour!" She pleaded "I'm so far behind and those three have the organizational skills of toddlers!"

"Darcy, Bucky said no work." He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Darcy, Bucky said no work." She mimicked him. It was childish, she knew, but she was at the end of her rope.

"That was uncalled for." Steve scolded her.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just frustrated!" She crossed her arms. "Bucky shouldn't even be giving the orders though, He's only a sergeant. You're a captain, so really if you say yes, you out rank him." She back-pedaled trying a new tactic.

"That's true, but that's not gonna happen." Steve laughed.

"Steve!" She whined again. "You're being such a hypocrite."

"Excuse me?" He sputtered.

"You are! You used to be sick all the time and never stopped you from getting in fights every two seconds. You never listened to Bucky before! Why are you listening now?" She knew she was hitting below the belt by bringing up skinny Steve but she didn't care.

"That was different." He said softly.

"Like hell it was, I'm not even asking to fight anyone or anything. I just want to lay in bed and go on the computer for an hour." She argued. Steve looked conflicted but when he didn't respond Darcy knew she had him.

"An hour, that's it." He caved.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Darcy squealed in an octave to high for her current vocal range causing her voice to give out. He raised an eyebrow at her, clearly rethinking his decision and Darcy smiled at him.

"You're lucky I love you." Steve groaned and got up. He moved to the closet and got her laptop down off the top shelf, where he had stashed it out of her reach.

"I love you _SO_ much." Darcy said making grabby hands for her computer.

"You have one hour." He reiterated and gave it to her. Getting his sketch book out he settled himself in the chair by the window. He would sketch while she worked, at least that way he would be close by if she needed him…

God he was such a softie.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Bucky had come home to quietness. Thinking Steve and Darcy were probably taking a nap he moved in complete silence. Making his way to the bedroom he stopped at the sight before him.

"Damn it Steve, you had one job!" Bucky cursed as he entered the room causing Darcy to flip her laptop and Steve to wince and ruin his drawing.

"ONE JOB." He barked.

"Steve let me!" Darcy tattled, pointing to Steve quickly, both boys glared at her.

"At least she's still in bed." Steve put down his sketchbook and rubbed the back of his neck. Shame creeping into his facial features.

"Give me the laptop." Bucky demanded grabbing it and placing it back in its high altitude spot. "Work is not conducive to healing." He reprimanded them.

"Yeah… I'll remember that next time you're on medical leave." Darcy pouted. Bucky glared at Steve. "I'm going to shower… when I get out…" He shook a finger at them both. "One job." He muttered to himself as he left the room. He would not be leaving those two home alone together again.

At least not until Darcy was better.

* * *

_A.N: I wrote this second chapter because I was asked but I don't see this story going any further, sorry. This is the end of this one._


End file.
